Recueil d'OS du Scott's Pack
by Darness K. M
Summary: Recueil d'OS généreusement partagé par le Scott's Pack [ Présentement sur le thème d'Halloween ]
1. Un bonbon pour une carie

**Voici un petit recueil d'OS offert généreusement par le Scott's Pack, tout d'abord ce seront des petits OS/ficlets sur Halloween mais j'espère bien vous offrir d'autres choses sur d'autres sujets, évènements, fêtes, etc...**

 **Bonne Lecture en tout cas.**

 **Celui-ci est écris par oOTheSourwolfOo dont je vous invite à aller lire ses fics ^^**

 **Rating : K**

 **Pas de couple particulier.**

* * *

un bonbon pour une carie

\- Putaiiiiin...

\- C'est l'ironie du sort non ?

Sa joue était gonflée à cause de la carie qui s'était formée sur sa dent et le pire c'est que tout ça était la faute de ces foutues bonbons... C'était délicieux certes, mais il aurait dû s'arrêter au premier paquet...

\- Tu veux pas me laisser voir ?

\- Non !

\- Allez... Je suis sûr que c'est pas si grave.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr!

Il s'approcha de lui en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, mais en voyant l'état de sa dent il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût, sérieusement... Quel idée d'avoir voulu faire un concours ?

\- Mec c'est dégueux... Tu devrais aller voir un dentiste...

Son interlocuteur pâlit en faisant non de la tête, il était terrifié à l'idée d'y mettre les pieds et le bruit des appareils lui donnait la chair de poule.

\- Ché bon, j'ai plus mal !

\- Ah, tu veux un bonbon alors ?

Un couinement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'un rire brisa le soudain silence.

\- Stiles... ?

\- J'aurais jamais cru que les loups pouvaient avoir des caries...

\- Stiles...

L'hyperactif engloutit un nouveau bonbon en le faisant rouler entre sa langue et son palais, laissant un soupir de plaisir quitter sa bouche.

\- Derek aurais-tu peur du dentiste?

\- La ferme !

\- Ça confirme les choses... Ça t'apprendra à vouloir voler ma récolte d'Halloween.. Non mais !


	2. Un deuil pour Halloween

Attention : Dead Fic !  
Voici un tout petit OS pour Halloween, pas de pairing en particulier  
La série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Jeff Davis

écrit par TeenStiles24.

* * *

Un deuil pour halloween

Il court. Il court pour sa survie. Ses pas écrasent les feuilles mortes. La pleine lune éclaire la forêt où tous les animaux ses sont tus pour ne laisser que le souffle bruyant et haletant du jeune homme qui essaye de fuir. La peur s'insinue vicieusement dans tout son corps. Son cœur bat à une allure inquiétante et ses muscles protestent face à cette soudaine course poursuite.

Alors que Stiles pense avoir réussit à semé le wendigo qui l'a pris en chasse quelques minutes plus tôt, une main vint lui agripper la cheville avec force. Cette action le fait tomber lourdement sur le sol boueux et remplis de branche pointus. Une justement vint se planter dans son flan et une autre dans sa cuisse alors qu'il roule le long de la pente. Stiles crie sous la douleur fulgurante. Il finit sa descente en venant s'écraser sur une souche d'arbre qui lui coupe le souffle sous la force de l'impact. Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre de l'air qu'un poids énorme se fit sentir sur son dos, l'empêchant de fuir.

La créature profite de son immobilité pour planter furieusement ses longues griffes dans la colonne de l'humain. Un hurlement grave fend l'air suivis d'un deuxième alors que la bête plante ses crocs dans son épaule. L'humain pousse toute une série de cris et hurlements pendant que le wendigo le déchiquette lentement, petit à petit. Avec passion.

Stiles pousse son dernier hurlement en même temps que celui de la banshee.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que toute la meute n'arrive sur le lieu où se trouve le corps de leur ami, frère, confident, fils ...

Scott court jusqu'au cadavre de son frère où il ne reste qu'un corps mutilé et où il manque la peau de ses bras, de son cou et de son buste. Seul le bas et le visage ressemble à quelques chose, la peau est resté mais elle est marqué de griffures. Cette peau autrefois blanche et constellé de grains de beautés.

Chacun pleure la perte d'un des leurs.

C'est en ce trente et un octobre que meurt Stiles Stilinski, membre important de la meute McCall.


	3. Impossible

**Couple : Scott/Lydia**

 **Pas de warning particulier.**

 **écrit par Darness M.**

* * *

Impossible.

Il entra dans l'immense maisonnée et observa les lieux, les gens faisant la fête, le bruit de la musique trop forte, mais il se fichait de tout ça. Elle était là, au beau milieu, à se déhancher doucement dans son costume de diablesse, ses cheveux vénitiens dansant au même rythme. Elle lui sourit en l'apercevant et s'avança vers lui de sa démarche féline.

"Pas de Stiles ?

\- Il est malade.

\- Oh. Et tu es venu sans lui ?" Scott haussa un peu les épaules, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aller à une fête sans lui, c'est vrai.

"Il dit que comme je n'ai plus Kira, j'ai besoin de me refaire une vie sociale, de trouver quelqu'un qui me correspond plus...

\- Et tu as choisis un ange comme déguisement ? C'est amusant, pour un Halloween..

\- ça ne me va pas ? C'est tout ce que j'avais et puis... l'idée ne me semblait pas mauvaise...

\- Au contraire, ça te va vraiment bien." Elle lui sourit de nouveau, et alors qu'il lui rendait son sourire, son cœur se serra. "Comme ça, nos costumes sont assortis...

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, mais ça ferait de nous des ennemis.

\- Pas obligatoirement. Je pensais plutôt à des êtres complémentaires.

\- Un peu comme le Yin et le Yang, c'est ça ?" Elle lui prit doucement la main et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

"Scott... toi et moi savons quelle fille te correspond le mieux." L'adolescent observa le regard de la rouquine, comme paniqué, et se mordit un peu la lèvre.

"Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas...

\- Pourquoi ? Jackson, Allison ou encore Kira... personne n'est là pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

\- Tu oublies Stiles. Il t'aime toujours et la dernière fois il était vraiment en colère qu'on se soit embrassé... il m'avait menotté au radiateur."

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'arrêter la jeune fille, plongeant ses yeux de biches dans ceux du garçon. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Son odeur révéler son envie, son excitation et son amour. Il était à deux doigts de craquer mais secoua un peu la tête pour se reprendre.

"Tu peux le sentir, non ? Ne te rends pas malheureux pour ton meilleur ami, il finira par comprendre. Nous sommes fais pour être ensemble."

Son regard, sa voix, elle était suppliante et désespérée. ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait une occasion comme celle-ci, pas question de la laisser filer aussi facilement. Scott remit une des mèche de la rouquine derrière son oreille sans quitter ses yeux. Il finit par poser un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

"C'est vrai que je t'aime... mais je tiens encore plus à mon meilleur ami, Lydia. Je suis désolé."

Et sans plus attendre, sa main quitta la sienne, ne laissant qu'une main vide redevenant rapidement tiède et seule. Il partit, sans un regard en arrière alors que la rouquine l'observait, son cœur se serrant sous la douleur et la solitude.


	4. Pour un bonbon

**Pas de couple.**

 **Rating : K**

 **écrit par oOTheSourwolfOo**

* * *

Pour un bonbon

\- Donne-moi des bonbons !

\- Non.

\- Donne-moi des bonbons ! Euh s'il te plait?

\- Non !

L'hyperactif tapa du pied en gonflant ses joues, c'était pas juste pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit aux bonbons lui aussi?

\- Allez Scotty !

\- Non, ils ne sont pas pour toi Stiles.

Un couinement de désespoir quitta les lèvres du châtain tandis qu'il sautillait un pied sur l'autre en cherchant une solution pour faire craquer son ami, un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Donne-lui ses foutus bonbons ou je l'égorge avec les dents après t'avoir tué !

\- Non Derek ! C'est pour les enfants...

\- Alors il y a droit

Stiles qui venait de comprendre le sous-entendu croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, bien sûr que non il n'était pas un enfant, mais un adolescent responsable , oui c'est ça responsable...

\- S'il te plaît Bro...

Le regard de chien battu qu'abhorrait Stiles en cet instant fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le loft, aucun loup n'osa bouger avant de lui tendre les dit bonbons. Stiles ne comprit pas pourquoi tous avaient cédés, mais il prit de bon cœur les paquets tendus avant d'aller se mettre dans un coin et déguster son dur labeur.

\- S'il a des caries tu te débrouilles Derek...

\- C'est ton meilleure ami !

\- Tsss...


	5. Happy Halloween Stiles

**Pas de couple.**

 **Rating : T ( parce que je ne sais pas x) )**

 **Warning : Death Fic.**

 **écris par Aqualish, c'est une histoire de fantôme.**

* * *

Happy Halloween Stiles.

Cela faisait un petit mois que Stiles se demandait ce que pouvait être les bruits qu'il entendait une fois que la porte de sa chambre était fermée. Il avait demandé à son père, plusieurs fois, mais ce dernier ne semblait rien n'entendre. Ou simplement lui offrir une réponse bateau comme par exemple : « C'est peut-être la plomberie qui fait des siennes, c'est une vieille maison après tout. », « Le bois qui craque sûrement. » ou le célèbre « Le vent qui sait, les branches doivent taper contre les murs. »

Lui n'y croyait pas. Non non. Après tout, des loups-garous vivaient dans son quotidien, avec d'autres créatures surnaturelles toutes aussi effrayantes. Alors pourquoi pas un fantôme, un esprit.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il était fou. Après tout, pourquoi un esprit cognerait les murs de sa maison ? Mais plus il y pensait, plus un espoir vicieux s'installait dans son esprit. Et si c'était sa mère ? Ou Allison ? Puis une peur foudroyante le prenait. Si c'était un des morts du Nogitsune ? Qu'il voulait simplement se venger ?

Stiles allait très certainement devenir fou à force de se poser en boucles ces deux questions, avec les émotions en yoyo qui allaient avec. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et était presque sûr maintenant que ça le poursuivait au lycée.

Il était un peu distant avec la meute, ne voulant pas les mettre en danger contre il ne savait quoi. Scott essayait d'entrer chez lui de temps en temps, de plus en plus fortement, mais rien n'avait changé. Les mois passaient et les sons étaient plus forts, plus terrifiants.

Il avait crû entendre Lydia crier une fois. Tout contre son oreille.

Il dormait encore plus mal que durant la possession du Nogitsune. Il ne bougeait pas de son lit, restant assit contre la tête de lit et écoutant les meubles se briser avec la vaisselle et tout autres objets de la maison. Contre les murs, contre le sol, contre le plafond. Parfois même contre une vitre, qui explosait dans un fracas assourdissant.

Mais que toujours, son père ne semblait entendre.

Ce soir il descendrait. Il avait décidé ça en se glissant dans son lit, sachant qu'il ne dormirait peut-être pas. Qu'importe. Ce soir il saurait s'il devient fou ou non.

Le fracas immense de la table jetée contre le mur le réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva, lentement, prêt à se prendre un coup de vent à tout moment. Il passa la porte de sa chambre. Le couloir était noir, la seule lumière semblait venir de la cuisine. Il descendit les escaliers, calmement, le plus doucement possible pour ne faire craquer aucune marche.

Les meubles étaient retournés, brisés en morceau, éparpillés dans la pièce. Les fauteuils et coussins se vidaient de leur rembourrage, qui semblait être bien en compagnie du verre et de la porcelaine brisée des vases et autres vaisselles. Le salon ne ressemblait plus à rien. Juste un désastre.

Avançant vers la cuisine, la seule chose qu'il vit était son père, se tenant devant la porte arrière, les yeux vides qui fixaient le sol où se regroupaient les morceaux de bois, de verre ou d'il ne savait quoi. A côté de lui, semblait y avoir une entité, sans visage. Juste une ombre qui serrait son père contre elle.

Stiles ne bougeait plus. La bouche grande ouverte, il regardait cette ombre sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement. L'ombre s'avança vers lui, glissante sur le sol sans le toucher vraiment avec une vitesse lente. Pourtant il ne pouvait bouger. Il était paralysé. Paralysé par la peur ? Par l'effroi de la scène ?

L'ombre changea tout aussi lentement que sa démarche, et une Allison apparue à la place de la forme noire. Son cœur se serrait d'effroi, l'espoir définitivement mort dans une dernière bouffée qui n'avait rien à faire là. L'Allison avait les cheveux longs, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, en rentrant dans sa classe alors qu'elle était nouvelle.

Un sourire effroyable, aussi grand que le sourire d'un ange, apparut sur les lèvres de la décédée. Stiles ne pouvait que lancer des regards entre elle et son père, qui toujours immobile, fixait toujours le sol et les éclats de leur vie. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il était bloqué, au milieu de l'entrée de la cuisine, sans pouvoir fermer la bouche.

L'Allison sourit encore plus, des joues son sourire arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et ses dents étaient ensanglantées et pâles. Il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître, mais en même temps... C'était le visage d'Allison, déformé sous cet effroyable sourire, sous cette pâleur cadavérique.

Il vit autant qu'il sentit l'Allison se plonger dans son cou la bouche, la gueule, grande ouverte. La douleur fût intenable. Mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche. Comme aucun son ne se fit quand son corps tomba au sol, se vidant de son sang parmi les débris des meubles familiaux. Ses yeux ne purent voir que son père tomber à son tour, la tête la première sur les éclats de verre avant qu'il ne sombre.

L'Allison sourit, penchant sa tête sur le côté en regardant le corps sans vie de Stiles. Puis elle redevient l'ombre qu'elle avait été. Et sortie de la maison en traversant le mur. Le Démon avait une autre personne sur sa liste à tourmenté avec cette apparence. ~


	6. Un démon revenu de l'enfer

**Couple : Scott/Theo**

 **Rating : K**

 **écris par Darness M**

* * *

Un démon revenu de l'enfer.

Scott soupira, comme lassé de cette soirée. Pas seulement cette soirée, en vérité, plutôt de tout en général. Ses pouvoirs. Le surnaturel. Le champ de ruines qu'était devenu Beacon Hills depuis le passage de la bête du Gévaudan. La ville commençait doucement à se remettre, mais jusque quand ? Ça le faisait angoisser, tout reposait sur ses frêles épaules de loup-garou alpha, âgé alors de 17 ans. Comment était-il censé tenir ? Sérieusement, s'il n'avait pas Stiles, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait abandonné. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il l'aurait fait. C'est sûr. Tant de responsabilités ne devaient pas peser sur un adolescent ! C'était trop ! Et après on s'étonne qu'il fasse des conneries, mais si quelqu'un veut prendre sa place qu'il vienne ! Non ? Bien sûr que non, quelle personne doué au minimum d'une conscience viendrait se mettre dans un pétrin pareil ? Les gens sont bons à râler, mais une fois qu'il faut agir, il n'y avait plus personne. C'était frustrant.

Il voulait vivre une vie aussi normale qu'aujourd'hui. Une vie sans histoire. Tout était calme à présent et le lycée avait organisé une soirée pour Halloween, une façon de s'amuser malgré tout, de passer à autre chose, faire comme s'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé. Ils aimeraient bien, mais chacun avait des images assez précises de ce jour-là. Ils n'en parlaient pas, certains étaient hanté la nuit, d'autres considéraient que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un rêve. Scott aimerait pouvoir faire pareil, considérer que ce n'est qu'un rêve et passer à autre chose. Si seulement. Mais il vivait dans la peur. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient revenir. Kate, Peter, Deucalion, Gérard, le Jackson/Kanima, les Dread Doctors. Theo. À vrai dire, Theo était un peu celui qui l'effrayait le plus dans l'histoire, contrairement aux autres, il s'en était pris au cœur de la meute, à la relation entre lui et Stiles qui avait commencé à s'ébrécher depuis l'histoire avec le Nogitsune, mais il ne pensait pas que ça se voyait ou se sentait. Encore moins que quelqu'un pourrait s'engouffrer dans cette brèche. Theo n'avait pas été loin de réussir, lui.

Il observait sagement Lydia et Stiles danser ensemble d'un côté. Liam et Malia de l'autre. Il se demandait un instant quand est-ce que Stiles remarquera qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, et comment il allait réagir face à ça. Ça irait sûrement maintenant qu'il a Lydia, mais c'est toujours difficile de voir son ex avec un autre. Heureusement qu'ils sont restés bons amis sinon ce serait encore pire. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un vint se mettre à côté de lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Encore moins lui. Son regard se posa sur l'homme qu'il fixa longuement. C'était une hallucination, ça ne pouvait être que ça. L'autre lui sourit.

"Salut." Scott fronça les sourcils.

« Salut ?! C'est sûr, cette fois je vais te tuer…

\- Oh arrête, ne soit pas aussi rancunier, ce n'était pas contre toi ! » L'alpha serra la mâchoire tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Pas contre moi ? Tu as essayé de me tuer, je te signale ! Ce n'est pas rien ! » Theo se massa le derrière de la tête, à la recherche d'une excuse, semble-t-il. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment.

« Je ne voulais pas vraiment te tuer… La preuve, je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout !

\- Tu m'as laissé pour mort, c'est du pareil au même ! Tu espères convaincre qui avec cet argument ?! » La chimère baissa la tête.

« Je… Je suis désolé. J'ai juste fais ce pour quoi j'ai été éduqué ces dix dernières années, je devais le faire, c'est comme si j'avais été programmé pour ça… Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre mais je n'ai pas vécu comme toi. Tu sais comme c'est long dix ans ?!

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est le temps que j'ai attendu pour avoir de tes nouvelles. » Theo fixa Scott, sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, hésitant à comprendre. L'alpha avait attendu un signe de sa part tout ce temps ? Il ne pouvait y croire. C'était invraisemblable.

« Tu… Tu me fais marcher. Quand je suis arrivé tu semblais plutôt m'avoir oublié.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai été surpris, tu as tellement changé, et en même temps… je n'osais pas y croire. Tu n'avais pas donné signe de vie pendant tellement longtemps… J'ai tellement voulu te faire confiance que j'en ai été aveuglé, j'ai mis toute ma meute en danger.

\- Toi le premier.

\- Moi ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi l'alpha, c'est moi qui dois prendre tous les risques. Pas Stiles, son père, ou tous les autres…. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Tu m'as envoyé six pieds sous terre.

\- Crois bien que ça ne m'enchante pas. Mon amitié pour toi est profonde, mais à présent entaché de sang, je ne pense pas te refaire confiance à nouveau… » Theo esquissa un sourire assez triste.

« Pas besoin de me faire confiance à nouveau… je n'ai été libéré que parce que c'est le soir d'Halloween, dès le lever du soleil, je disparaîtrais…

\- Tu pourrais tout de même essayer de te venger en attendant.

\- Crois-moi ou non mais c'est un peu la dernière chose que je désire, là. C'est dur de vivre en enfer, je veux juste profiter un peu de ma liberté… » Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du latino.

Scott l'observa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Ni pourquoi il était venu le voir dans ce cas, il y avait d'autres endroits où il aurait pu s'amuser sans devoir faire face à ceux qui l'ont envoyés dans cet enfer. Il le trouvait fatigué, voir las. Il fut surpris quand leurs mains se rencontrèrent, Theo essayant de prendre la sienne.

« Tu as la peau froide. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Oui, c'est comme si… j'étais mort.

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mais comment sait-on quand on est mort ? » En entendant les paroles de Theo, Scott était inquiet. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, même s'il a fait des choses horribles.

« Theo… Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mes pas m'ont guidé vers toi, comme si c'était un besoin vital. Comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

\- Ça me paraît un peu absurde mais… est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Theo leva son regard vers lui, le visage interdit.

« Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Toujours aucune réaction, ils se fixaient tous deux dans les yeux, sans savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se décident, guidés par l'instinct.

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient attendu longtemps. Bien sûr. Scott comprenait à présent comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle. Theo comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu achever Scott. Tout était tellement clair à présent.

Alors pourquoi étaient-ils si triste ? Sans doute parce que leur amour était voué à l'échec. Theo grand méchant. Scott gentil alpha faisant son possible pour écarter le danger de Beacon Hills.

« Je veux bien te faire à nouveau confiance, mais il va falloir me prouver que tu en es digne…

\- Comment ? » Scott sourit en coin, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Il va falloir que tu souffres. » Lui annonça-t-il.

Theo eut un léger frison d'angoisse, souffrir ce n'était pas vraiment son trip, il avait plutôt tendance à faire souffrir les autres que l'inverse. Il fut nettement soulagé quand il se retrouva chez le tatoueur pour se faire le même tatouage que Scott.

« Mais ça ne va pas guérir juste après ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Derek m'a montré comment faire. »

Bien entendu, à ces paroles, Theo n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quel point il allait souffrir par la suite.

Néanmoins, à présent, il appartenait clairement à Scott. Cette nuit-là ne fut pas qu'une simple « permission de sortie » finalement, ce fut un véritable nouveau départ pour lui. Le prémisse d'une vie meilleure qui démarra.

Tout n'allait pas être rose, c'était certain, mais ils resteront ensemble pour surmonter les épreuves. Plus jamais seul. Plus jamais dans un enfer où plus personne ne peut plus rien pour vous.

Bien sûr, Stiles, plus encore que les autres, fut très mécontent en comprenant que Theo était le premier à faire officiellement partis de la meute de Scott. Le premier à avoir sa marque. Le premier à avoir peut-être plus d'importance que lui. Mais il comprit que Theo n'était pas seulement un membre de la meute de Scott, c'était avant tout son compagnon. Alors même s'il n'était pas particulièrement pour après ce que Theo leur avait fait subir… que pouvait-il dire ? Scott était son meilleur ami, il ne voulait que son bonheur.


	7. Joyeux Halloween

**Pas de couple**

 **Rating : K**

 **écris par oOTheSourwolfOo**

* * *

Joyeux Halloween

\- Tu es sûr qu'il peut en mettre autant dans sa bouche ?

\- Bien sûr, vas y Derek... Tu es le premier.

\- Je suis pas sûr que se soit très sain.

\- Hey ma bouche est très saine !

Le Hale hésita, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pourrait le faire et Stiles semblait connaître se genre de pratique.

\- Ouvre bien la bouche Isaac...

\- Oh... On commence gros !

Stiles ricana en regardant Derek faire, s'approchant à son tour du frisé avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr Isaac ?

Le loup hocha la tête, bavant déjà à moitié à cause de Derek...

\- Bien à mon tour

Isaac ouvrit de grands yeux, restant surpris par l'épaisseur qui franchit ses lèvres en plus de celle actuelle.

\- Tu vois Derek, je suis plus gros !

Un grognement lui répondit pour toute réponse, Isaac couina en se rendant compte qu'il bavait plus encore à cause d'eux. La porte du loft s'ouvrit sur Peter qui haussa les sourcils en voyant l'état de l'ancien bêta de Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? On dirait qu'il est sur le point de mourir étouffer... Tu ramassera son cadavre Derek.

\- Très drôle Peter..

L'oncle de Derek s'installa sur le fauteuil en leur jetant de petits regard.

\- Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Non merci, je pense qu'Isaac va avoir la mâchoire cassé si je me joins à vous.

Stiles éclata de rire sous les yeux des deux autres tandis qu'il enfournait un nouveau bonbons dans la bouche du frisé.

\- On lui a bien mit un paquet entier dans la bouche là, nan ?

\- Hm ou.

Peter sourit soudainement intéressé par la conversation des deux idiots.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi Scott est satisfait !

Les trois se regardèrent avant de se rendre compte de quoi parlait l'autre fou, Isaac s'étouffa et Stiles fit de son mieux pour lui faire recracher le contenu de sa bouche.

\- Merde Isaac ! Respire mec !

Peter éclata de rire tandis que les deux essayaient tant bien que mal d'aider leur ami.

\- Joyeux Halloween..


	8. Happy Halloween Sourwolf

**Couple : Derek/Stiles**

 **Rating : K**

 **écris par Armonia Granger ;)**

* * *

Happy Halloween Sourwolf

\- Dereeeek ! Tu peux venir voir ?

Soupirant, le loup-garou se rapprocha de la cabine d'essayage où son petit ami enfilait des costumes depuis une demi-heure environ. Le rideau se tira, laissant place à un Stiles tout souriant, habillé en sorcière. Oui en sorcière, pas que la robe en tissu inconfortable ne sied pas à Stiles, au contraire, mais la perruque verte et le faux nez recouvert de verrue ne le mettait pas vraiment en valeur au goût de Derek.

\- Alors ? Ça me va bien non ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, le plus âgé poussa son petit ami à rentrer dans la cabine.

\- Ne t'affiches pas. Tu es ridicule.

Un rire lui répondit et il retourna s'asseoir sur un siège non loin de là. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait fait pour être entraîné là-dedans. L'humain avait déjà essayé un costume de vampire, de fantôme, de psychopathe, de clown tueur et même de citrouille. Il sentait que passer Halloween avec cet éternel enfant serait incroyablement mouvementé. Stiles l'avait supplié de se déguiser aussi, mais Derek l'avait fait taire en disant qu'il avait bientôt 26 ans, et qu'il n'avait plus l'âge pour ces âneries. L'humain lui avait fait la tête et pour se faire pardonner, le loup-garou avait accepté de l'accompagner, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Pour la énième fois, le rideau s'ouvrit et Stiles se présenta dans une affreuse imitation de momie.

\- J'aime bien. Pas toi ?

Il tourna sur lui-même pour montrer ce que ça donnait. Derek soupira et ramassa ses affaires posé sur le siège.

\- Pas du tout. Reposes tout, je t'attend le temps que tu te rhabilles.

\- Mais-

\- Non Stiles c'est bon. On rentre.

Tout en pestant, Stiles tenta de protester mais son petit ami ne céda pas et ils sortirent du grand magasin, avec un gobelet chocolat chaud que Derek avait acheté pour arrêté de voir Stiles faire la tête. Mais cela n'avait marchait que quelques minutes, quand il avait bu sa première gorgé.

\- Stiles je t'achèterais des bonbons si c'est ça le problème.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu sais pas ce que c'est Halloween ou quoi ? Le truc dans cette fête, c'est l'ambiance Derek !

Oui, Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment tout l'engouement autour de cette fête. Se déguiser, se faire peur, déranger chaque habitants en criant quand ils ouvrent leurs portes "des bonbons ou un sort ?". Il trouvait ça absurde depuis toujours, seule Cora aimait cette fête quand elle était petite. De plus, cette année le 31 tombait la nuit de la pleine lune, super d'entendre crier les enfants à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait beau expliqué tous cela à Stiles, celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Il aimait Halloween et un point c'est tout.

Le 31 au soir arriva très vite, et ce soir là le loup-garou avait décidé de dormir, juste dormir. Mais son petit ami n'avait pas abandonné la partie, et c'était tout souriant qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre en manquant de tomber. Derek changea de côté pour pouvoir le voir et ouvrit grand les yeux en le découvrant: il portait une chemise déchiré à plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaître ses fins abdos grâce à une griffure au niveau du ventre, son jean tâché de terre et de faux sang le moulait parfaitement, plusieurs fausses griffures recouvrait les parties de peaux visibles, ses cheveux étaient plaqué en arrière avec du gel et il portait des oreilles de loup et des lentilles jaunes pour finaliser son déguisement.

\- Pas mal non ? Regarde, j'ai même fait les griffes.

Il lui montra ses doigts, et en effet, il avait des griffes. Son petit ami était affreusement sexy comme ça, et il sentit ses instincts bestiaux prendre possession de lui.

D'une voix rauque, il demanda:

\- Tu vas sortir comme ça ?

\- Ouais pourquoi ? C'est pas bien ? Pourtant j'ai pris une de tes anciennes chemises que j'avais gardé il y a quelques années. Tu l'avais déchiré, mais il est trop beau mon costume non ?

Il rougit et Derek secoua la tête pour éviter de lui sauter dessus.

\- Tu es beaucoup... beaucoup trop...attirant pour te montrer comme ça à tout le monde.

Surpris, Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- T'es sérieux ?

N'attendant pas la réponse et se doutant qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas, il se baissa et se saisit d'une paire d'oreilles de loup semblable aux siennes qu'il avait posé dans le couloir.

\- Pour toi mon Sourwolf !

Derek soupira et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Son petit ami sauta sur le lit et s'installa à cheval sur les fesses de son loup. Il posa les oreilles sur la tête de son petit-ami et sourit avant de se relever et de sauter au sol.

\- Allez debout ! On y va !

Grognant, Derek se releva et passa devant le miroir sans se regarder, autant ne pas voir la tête qu'il avait non ?

\- Tu veux vraiment sortir ?

\- Ouiii !

Stiles prit son bras et le tira dans les escaliers de leur maison en courant, tout excité.

\- On fait juste le quartier Stiles.

\- Hum…

\- Juste le quartier sinon je reste ici.

\- Rabat-joie !

Il rit et ouvrit la porte. Derek sortit et le plus jeune referma derrière eux, après avoir vite récupéré un grand sac. Stiles frissonna en sentant le froid qui régnait mais ne laissait rien paraître, Derek prendrait la température pour excuse.

Plusieurs enfants riaient, tous étaient costumés. Il vit majoritairement des vampires, des sorcières, des super-héros et des princesses (certains pensaient sûrement que c'était le carnaval…) et certains adultes étaient aussi costumés, tenant la main de leurs enfants.

Se tenant par la main ils avancèrent, l'un en souriant, l'autre complètement indifférent. Ils marchèrent derrière un groupe d'enfants pendant quelques minutes, puis le plus jeune força son loup à se diriger vers une maison décorée de plusieurs citrouilles et d'un épouvantail pour l'occasion.

\- Regardes comme c'est beau !

\- Ouais bof. C'est juste une maison décoré.

Il reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule en guise de réponse. S'avançant dans l'allée éclairée grâce aux citrouilles de chaque coté? une bougie dans chacune, répandant de la lumière. Stiles sautilla et cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Le froid avait beau s'engouffrer dans les trous de sa chemise, la chaleur du corps de Derek était un bon radiateur.

Le couple arriva finalement devant la porte et le plus jeune sonna. Ce fut une charmante petite dame qui leur ouvrit, le faux loup-garou sortit l'éternel réplique et en riant légèrement la femme mit dans leur sacs plusieurs bonbons.

La chasse aux friandises se termina pour les deux hommes une heure et demie plus tard, avec un sac pesant plus de 1 kilo, et c'était bien sûr Derek qui le portait.

L'humain ouvrit la porte de leur maison et soupira d'aise en sentant son corps se réchauffer, Derek n'avait pas été suffisant. Justement celui-ci fit apparition dans le salon et posa le sac rempli sur la table.

\- Je ne refais plus jamais Halloween avec toi Stiles.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il lui fit ses yeux de chien battu et se rapprocha dangereusement de son loup en souriant.

\- Parce-que.

A présent à quelques centimètres de Derek, Stiles fit un grand sourire et posa sa main sur la joue de son petit-ami.

\- On mange les bonbons ?

\- Dans tes rêves, tu vas faire une indigestion.

L'humain laissa échapper un rire et avança son visage pour qu'il ne soit que plus près de celui de son loup, son souffle chaud sur sa joue le fit frissonner et il sourit.

-Happy Halloween Sourwolf.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en lui retirant ses fausses oreilles de loup.

La fin de soirée se passa affreusement bien.

Derek aimait bien Halloween finalement.


	9. Le sang

**Couple : Scott/Stiles**

 **Warning : Du sang, du dark... une Deathfic quoi x)**

 **Rating : T**

 **écrit par Darness M**

 **J'ai encore des trucs en stock x)**

* * *

Le Sang.

Comment diable Stiles en était-il arrivé là ? Il aimerait le savoir.

Tout bien réfléchis, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

Il avait toujours eu une part sombre, quelque chose en lui figé comme une ombre, attendant simplement le bon moment pour sortir de sa cachette et frapper là où ça fait mal. Pour mettre le monde à genoux devant lui, ces gens qui l'avaient toujours traité comme un moins que rien, une ordure bonne à jeter, quelqu'un à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance.

Il n'était qu'un humain, après tout. Un humain hyperactif, maladroit, chétif, dont la seule défense était le sarcasme et qui se sentait responsable de la mort de sa mère. Comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait toujours qu'il se mette dans des galères improbables, qu'il mette son père à bout, et il en passait.

Il aurait aimé être cette part sombre. Ou du moins, l'être un peu plus. Calme, posé, réfléchi. Elle savait où frapper, quand et qui, pour que ça fasse le plus de dégâts possible. Tous étaient à présent effrayé par la présence de Stiles, sachant pertinemment qui avait les commandes à ce moment-là, et ça procurait à Stiles un sentiment de supériorité et de satisfaction.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, personne ne se moquait de lui, personne ne le regardait de haut ou pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas dire quelque chose de blessant... Tous tremblaient devant sa force et ses pouvoirs, sa suprématie, même face à des loups.

Une bande de petits louveteaux apeurés à présent. Désemparés devant leur ami, croyant qu'il était possédé et qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé une telle chose, impuissant. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tord ni tout à fait raison, mais comment pouvaient-ils le savoir ? Ils n'étaient pas dans sa tête, fort heureusement, ils étaient déjà suffisamment nombreux.

Void, appelé aussi le Nogitsune, lui avait rappelé comme il pouvait détester ces gens, en réalité, ces gens pour qui il n'était rien, ils étaient là pour Scott. Son meilleur ami, loup-garou, le grand Scott McCall TrueAlpha, le genre de chose qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie, et encore, si on a de la chance. Lui n'était qu'un misérable petit être humain pathétique qui faisait son possible pour attirer l'attention qu'il désirait tant.

Mais maintenant, qui était le plus puissant ? Qui se mettait à genoux ? Qui suppliait pour qu'il épargne le reste de sa meute ? Qui appelait son nom en espérant qu'il reprenne contenance de son corps ? C'était bien trop tard, à présent que la colère et la rage aveuglait la moindre de ses pensées. Il voulait de la souffrance, des larmes, des cris et surtout, du sang... Du sang ruisselant sur ses mains... Le gout du sang sur sa langue... Une marre de sang à ses pieds...

C'était ce qu'il avait actuellement. Et même si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher une grande tristesse de l'envahir. Il caressa du bout des ses doigts tremblants la joue du latino, inerte à présent, laissant une longue trace rouge. Stiles hoqueta, laissant échapper un sanglot. Il venait de tuer son meilleur ami de ses mains, il avait même réussi à tirer du plaisir de ça.

Pourtant, maintenant tout était comme anéanti dans son esprit, plus d'ombre, mais plus de lumière non plus. Tout n'était que néant. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par cette puissance destructrice, ce mal qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et qui vous pousse à vous venger de tout, de rien, qu'il en avait oublié à quel point il l'aimait.

Scott, son regard rieur, son sourire d'ange, ses silences qui ne le jugeaient pas, toujours prêt à l'aider ou à le suivre dans ses bêtises. Il n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Un morceau de viande froide reposant devant ses yeux qui ne reprendrait jamais vie.

Ses larmes coulaient alors qu'il posa son visage contre son corps, le serrant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait blâmer personne cette fois, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait agis. Il était l'instigateur de la perte la plus immense pour son cœur déjà meurtri.

Si seulement tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, l'un de ses horrible cauchemar qu'il faisait si souvent. Mais non. La tristesse et l'odeur du sang le prenait aux tripes et lui donnait la nausée, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher le corps, il ne voulait pas que tout cela soit réel.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, qu'il ne sentit pas. Une présence, un esprit, était à ses côtés et voulait lui transmettre un message. Il voulait qu'il continue de vivre. Il voulait le revoir sourire comme autrefois. Il voulait lui dire qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés... mais ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas.

Même quand il voulut le consoler alors que le jeune garçon aux yeux couleur miel implorait son pardon, continuant de pleurer, il ne put rien faire que rester là et le regarder.

La mort les avait séparer, mais qui sait, peut-être un jour les réunira-t-elle...


	10. OS Halloween

_**Description :**_ _Tout le monde se prépare pour la chasse aux bonbons._

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement._

 _ **Rating :**_ _K pour cette partie de l'OS._

 _ **S**_ tiles se prépara pour la fête de l'année, cœur battait à la chamade. Il mettait son costume d'Halloween sans l'aide de Scott McCall. Son habillement était une tunique de pirate. La teinture disposait une couleur noire, avec des rayures rouges, sur ses deux manches. Son chapeau maintenait une teinture différente. On percevait également une tête-de-mort sur le galurin. Ensuite, il mettait une fausse épée à sa gauche.

Stiles mettait sa dernière touche à son costume de pirate. Il rajouta son perroquet sur son épaule gauche. Néanmoins, il complétait son maquillage avec un crayon noir sur son visage.

Scott arrivait par la fenêtre.

McCall sauta par la fenêtre et atterrissait sur le lit moue de Stiles Stilinski. Il portait un costume de revenant. Il avait des faux crocs vampiriques. Son teint fut presque incolore sur sa frimousse pâlichonne. Stiles levait les yeux au ciel.

Les deux amis discutèrent entre eux :

« Oh, comme tu es classe, Scott.

\- Merci, toi aussi, Stiles. Pirate ?

\- Ouais..Toi, tu es un vampire ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Commentait, Scott en riant.

\- Je suis prêt. On rejoint les autres quand ?

\- Maintenant. Les autres nous attendent dehors, Stiles.

\- Ah, c'est moi qui a été le dernier a me préparer ? _Devinait, l'adolescent._

Scott riait :

\- Oui, c'est toi.

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Je suis prêt ! Ça roule... »

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la chambrette.

À l'extérieur de la maison, Lydia portait une jolie robe de princesse. La tenue était du dix neuvième siècles. Elle avait également des bijoux en ferraille autour de son cou fin et une bague en argent. Quant à Allison, elle détenait une tenue de chasseuse avec son arc derrière elle. Les filles étaient classes et distinguer. Stiles ouvrait doucement la porte et vit tout le monde devant lui.

Lydia prenait la parole :

« Enfin, tu es prêt, Stiles!

\- Désolée, pour l'attente, les filles et les gars...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons toute la nuit pour la chasse aux bonbons.

\- Parfait, on y va ? _Demandait, Allison, l'air calme_.

\- Oui, nous y allons... »

Isaac, Stiles et tous les autres quittèrent la rue pour la chasse aux bonbons [...]

* * *

 **OS à suivre sur le compte de Plume-Aurora.**


End file.
